Credo
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Hades es "invitado" a pasar una temporada en la mansión Kido.


**Personaje / Pareja(s):** HadesxSeiya  
**Disclaimer:** Todo es culpa de Kurumada jaja  
**Advertencias:** El melodrama es inherente a mi persona -_-'

~•oOo•~

El ultimátum de Palas Athenea fue conciso e irrevocable, aunque muy en el fondo debió admitir que la presentación de su aplicación fue sumamente elegante y femenina.

¿Quién podría resistirse a tales maneras? Realmente muy pocos.

Meditaba así, el inquilino de la casona de veraneo, propiedad de la familia Kido, mientras echaba otra ojeada a la cuartilla perfectamente doblada que le había sido entregada, pulcramente lacrada con la impronta del sello de una lechuza en relieve. Entonces, releyendo la nota de carácter manuscrito - plasmada con armoniosa gracia - que desplegaba una fecha y un lugar determinados y solamente distinguiéndose al pie de la misma una guirnalda de olivo, sin firma; Hades tomó una decisión.

Con un imperceptible gesto de fastidio en su serio semblante, dejó caer la misiva sobre la bandeja con la cual el mensajero entregó la misma. Enseguida, la deidad pasó una mano por encima del papel, provocando que éste rápidamente se redujera a cenizas y entonces, posando su mirada sobre el azorado joven, secamente le ordenó:

- Puedes retirarte.

No creía necesario darle una respuesta inmediata a Athenea ya que, siendo la estratega innata que es, sabe que en el juego del poder cada movimiento - o incluso la falta de alguno - conlleva un significado preciso. Y aunque Hades consideraba que era tiempo justo para realizar tal acción, sencillamente no le daría a Palas la ventaja de hacerse de ese conocimiento.

Ya, para esas alturas de su reclusión, el Dios del Inframundo estaba hastiado de verse custodiado por soldados atenienses pertenecientes al rango de más bajo nivel. Era tan humillante verse sometido al sello de Athenea que lo convertía casi en un ser humano, común y corriente, sólo dejándole nimios poderes, absurdos para un Dios propiamente dicho. Pero si es cierto lo que la frase dicta al afirmar que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, luego, es de sabios tener aún mas cerca a tus enemigos; entonces Palas realmente hace honor a su fama. Desafortunadamente - aunque afortunadamente para él - ésta idea es un arma de doble filo, ya que el mismo principio se establece para ambas partes.

Y como a la guerra no se va sin armas y sin querer perder ni un minuto más, se dirigió al estudio. Deduciendo que, muy posiblemente, ésta fuese _esa_ ocasión única en su vida, se juró a sí mismo que haría valer el presente obsequio del Destino.

~•oOo•~

Tres semanas estuvo el depuesto gobernante del Infierno haciendo una minuciosa pesquisa, prácticamente enclaustrado entre montañas de libros; anotando, marcando y reteniendo toda información que consideró importante, aunque eso no fue todo a lo que se dedicó, ya que de vez en cuando vagaba por el añejo edificio, intentando recaudar otros datos que éste le pudiera ofrecer. Él, a lo largo de su existencia, aprendió que el lugar donde se mora tiene gran influencia en la persona o personas que lo habitan y, lo que es más, viceversa ocurre igual, ya que inconscientemente dejamos una huella - a veces notable; otras apenas ahí- en cualquier lugar a donde nuestros caminos nos lleven, aún y cuando nuestro paso por determinado sitio no sea constante, - como es el caso - dejamos prueba de ello como testimonio y refutación de nuestra existencia.

Desde un inicio no tenía mucha expectativas de encontrar algo realmente revelador y sin embargo, estaba seguro que la vanidad de una Diosa bien podría superar su precaución.

No se equivocó.

Lo que por fin descubrió - después de una paciente búsqueda - le robó una leve sonrisa, porque con ese hallazgo realmente comenzó a paladear una incipiente venganza.

Hades disfrutaría cada segundo de ella porque el instrumento para hacerla posible se ejecutaría de la mano de quien causó su derrota.

Ciertamente la venganza es dulce, muy dulce.

~•oOo•~

A lo largo del último año - desde la permanente estancia de Seiya - la majestuosa casona de la familia Kido habíase transformado; hasta donde fue posible, para albergar a un lisiado, incluyendo un espacio adecuado con todos los aditamentos y servicios para una provechosa rehabilitación.

Si bien, cualquiera se sentiría bendecido por tener a su entera disposición tan excelentes instalaciones, para el favorito de Athenea, todos los cambios obligados - que abarcaban toda la extensión territorial de los Kido - le representaban solamente una profunda desazón.

Inclusive, en su descanso vespertino - posterior a su diario repertorio de dolorosas rutinas terapéuticas - se veía rodeado también por esas modificaciones. El antiquísimo kiosco situado en el bello jardín interior - desde el cual, cada día, veía ocultarse al Sol - tampoco escapó a esa vorágine metamórfica; el círculo perfecto de la solaz edificación desapareció para dar cabida a una rampa que se enroscaba en derredor de la misma; y precisamente así, era como se sentía Seiya, atrapado en una espiral que, poco a poco e impasiblemente ahogó su ser.

Su vida había tocado fondo; y el recordatorio físico e innegable de esta premisa, se presentaba siempre al final de su jornada con la punzante, ominosa e inevitable opresión de una migraña; no permitiéndole conciliar el sueño y arrebatándole, también, la voluntad de luchar.

El presente puede rebasarnos muchas veces.

Y aunque durante los últimos meses le ocurría con menos frecuencia. Hoy acabó con ese límite excedido, que volvió a nublar su lógica, a oprimir su corazón y a vencer su temple. Así, sintiéndose finalmente agobiado por viciosos pensamientos, repentinamente necesitó rehuir su vista del mundo, guardándola en su regazo, con los puños dolorosamente cerrados, ciñendo con fuerza a la manta que cubre sus inmóviles piernas, se negó - por mero orgullo - a permitir que unas ácidas lágrimas abandonasen sus ojos.

Algunos saben que si tenemos el suficiente valor para seguir adelante - aún en contra de todo pronóstico - ocurre siempre que, cuando más oscuro está el panorama, significa que pronto amanecerá. Y aunque Seiya ni siquiera lo imaginase; ese momento ya estaba cercano.

Al mismo tiempo en que el castaño se sumía en aquél pesimismo, Saori Kido - la mujer - reflejó idéntico dolor que aquella triste estampa le revelaba; lo peor es que no podía excusarse de sentirse culpable por el deplorable estado de su más querido amigo, ya que recientemente, ella misma - obligada por las circunstancias - había tenido que desengañar al japonés cuando éste, tuvo a mal, confesar su amor por ella.

Correspondiendo, en tan pesaroso modo, a su virtud de Diosa Virgen de la Sabiduría y Protectora de los guerreros que fielmente la veneren, ella estaba impedida a amar a uno de los suyos. Para ella todos debían y tenían igual valía. Y aunque a Seiya demostraba tener un cariño especial, el de ella jamás se equipararía al que él anhelaba.

Con ligeras - pero audibles pisadas - se acercó al joven, dándole la oportunidad de recomponerse, ya que Athenea creía firmemente que, por sobretodo, el amor propio de cada ser humano debe prevalecer, pase lo que pase.

Fue así que, antes de que llegara a su lado, Seiya ya la esperaba con una débil sonrisa.

- Saori-san - saludó casi en susurro cuando ella lo abrazó por los hombros y le plantó un beso en su frente. Hubo un lacónico momento en que ambos se entregaron a una devota contemplación, que se manifestaba con mayor intensidad en los bellos orbes canela, razón por la cual ella desvío su añil mirada, indagando delicadamente - ¿ Cómo estás, Seiya? Listo para la cena, supongo - secretamente maldijo los acostumbrados formalismos; ella mejor que nadie sabía de su actual condición.

- Sí, aunque es un poco temprano o... ¿me equivoco? - admitió, ignorando deliberadamente la primera parte de su saludo y sospechando que la presencia de su Diosa se debía a un asunto más importante que su correcto aprovechamiento nutricional.

- Seiya - dice un poco ofendida que el moreno creyese que su aparición no se debía solamente a un espontáneo  
deseo de gozar su compañía.

- Perdona, Saori-san, pero es que últimamente sólo te veo cuando me haces saber de tu próximo viaje - reclama a media voz y como un niño regañado injustamente, no puede evitar un gracioso mohín.

- No, no, no; perdóname tú a mí - se apresura a consolar a su protegido, abrazándolo y hundiendo su cabeza en su seno; como una madre lo haría - veo que no te convence la forma de demostrarte lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado ¿verdad? - dice con una vocecilla dulce - Aunque también estarás de acuerdo que hago todo lo posible para asegurarme que cualquier asunto que no requiera mi persona, lo delego sin excepción. ¿Te digo un secreto? - continuó mimosa - A pesar de la distancia, mis pensamientos siempre viajan hacia ti y ruego por tu compañía y bienestar a todos los dioses que conozco, que déjame decirte, personalmente son varios. Verás, en mi caso mis ruegos son entregados en línea directa; a mí no me pueden dar mundanas excusas - termina su broma con una risita contenida.

Quizás fue la cálida protección, o el ritmo acompasado del corazón de Athenea, o sus bellas palabras - o todo en conjunto - pero Seiya se avergonzó de su conducta infantil y se juró a sí mismo que igual como su Diosa estaba resuelta a consagrar su vida a todos sus santos, sin condiciones ni renuncia; él prometió respetar éstos nobles ideales siendo menos egoísta con su amor por ella.

Y un buen paso para alcanzar esa meta sería dedicarse con mayor ahínco en deshacerse del aparatejo que lo tiene encadenado a su odiosa limitación.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo te marcharás y por cuánto tiempo será en esta ocasión? - pregunta resignado. Para entonces, Saori estaba erguida, acunando la sien de Seiya en su vientre y meciendo suavemente las mechas castañas.

- La asamblea está concertada dentro de tres meses y se prolongará a lo largo de una semana - musitó, mientras discretamente daba una seña al sirviente; que habíase colocado a una prudente distancia, esperando el momento convenido para acercarse con el encargo que le había confiado.

- Mmh...te apuesto que para esa fecha no me vas a reconocer ¿quieres verlo?- exclama con verdadero entusiasmo, que con su trepidante incremento provoca que la sonrisa de Saori resplandezca al escuchar el reto autoimpuesto, contagiándose de su fe en él mismo. Ella no necesitaba verlo porque ahora mismo se reencontraba con el Seiya que hacía creer a los demás, con su sola presencia, que todo era posible. Podía sentir su yo vibrando de pura emoción.

Porque para ella, lo verdaderamente importante es el camino; quedando en segundo plano la meta.

- Ya lo creo - admitió llanamente sin ahondar más, ya que estaba convencida que, tarde o temprano, él lograría alcanzar aquél conocimiento - Pero antes debo hacerte una petición - indicó cuando colocaba sobre el regazo del castaño una caja de tamaño mediano; agradeciendo al mozo su servicio - es para ti y quiero que lo cuides a mi nombre - pronunció mientras invitaba con elegante ademán, a que abriese la tapa.

- ¡Ah, pero que figurín! - se carcajea; levantando por encima de sus hombros a un tembloroso cachorro de rottweiler - ¿Qué nombre tiene? - inquiere cuando abraza contra su pecho al tierno animalillo.

- No tiene aún. Esperaba que tú lo nombraras - se congratula al ver que Seiya, lejos de sentirse ofendido por el esfuerzo extra que implicaría el cuidado del perrito, pareciera que esa inesperada responsabilidad lo animaba aún más a ser el de antes.

Y es que la sola imagen del pequeño rastreador tambaleándose con torpes pasos, inspiraría lástima al más desalmado de los criminales; cuanto más conmovería a alguien que la vida lo escupió, desde temprana edad, a un mundo de sangre y muerte, vedándolo de tener una infancia tranquila y feliz; justa.

Y así, como este acierto ocurrió, Athenea también deseó que la acepción hecha a cierto alguien haya sido la correcta; ya que de lo contrario - a la vuelta de cuatro meses - estaría obligada a vivir con el arrepentimiento de su imprudencia. Y pese a todo, ella estaba segura que su temeridad valía la pena; cualquiera que ésta última sea en un futuro próximo.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a la seria reflexión en la que se había diluido la atención de Saori, el japonés obtuvo el tempo necesario para elegir un nombre de los muchos que barbotó; de esos que al mismo tiempo en que los declaraba los iba descartando, hasta que recordó un título que Sirius del Can Mayor repetía constantemente, con el cual se vanagloriaba - antes de tiempo - que un día llegaría a ser.

- ¡Eso es!¡Káiser! ese será tu nombre - proclama, alzándolo de nuevo e imaginando al pequeño emperador; fuerte y de gran porte, dentro de los siguientes meses.

- Mmh, entonces Ikki ya tendrá quien lo gobierne la próxima vez que intente algo - bromea Athenea con el apelativo, aludiendo al empecinamiento, que en recientes fechas había cobrado gusto el Fénix en molestar a Seiya, sobretodo en cuestiones de índole sexual. Actuaba en algunas ocasiones gallardo y en otras bastante directo; pero nunca lo hacía peyorativamente. Y eso; bien lo sabía ella - Ven, vamos adentro que ya está oscureciendo - sabiamente cambia de tema al ver el notable sonrojo del castaño, esencialmente perturbado porque no tenía idea que Saori estaba al tanto de este asunto - Y mientras aún no sirvan la cena ¿Qué te parece si buscamos un cesto, una frazada y un lugar apropiado donde ubicarlos para que así Káiser pueda dormir como se debe? - sugiere, al tiempo que empieza a impulsar las silla de ruedas; sin esperar respuesta, como todo aquél que está acostumbrado a ser obedecido sin chistar.

Así, dentro de pocos minutos se vieron entrando a la casona; que para entonces ya se encontraba iluminada, ofreciendo una cálida bienvenida a todo aquél que acogiese. El primero en ser saludado por la potente iluminación fue Seiya, que aún embelesado por las muestras de afecto del cachorro,- que superaban con creces las suyas - no se le escapó el hecho que su migraña había amainado lo suficiente para hacerlo soportar el contrastante cambio en la luminosidad. Era una feliz novedad.

Enseguida venía Saori, que con suma complacencia observaba al juguetón par; enterrando al fondo de su corazón esa incertidumbre por el futuro cercano. Estaba segura que Seiya enfrentaría una dura prueba; y ella - la Diosa - confiaba en que sería capaz de superarla. Solamente bastaba que el castaño creyese lo mismo. Lastimosamente, entre los humanos, a menudo eso no sucedía.

~•oOo•~

Cuando se enteró que Palas Athenea no se encontraba en su residencia para recibirlo, - su reunión debió alargarse; dijeron - como toda anfitriona que se precie de ser lo haría, él casi se sintió ofendido.

Pero esta inesperada circunstancia le dio la perfecta ocasión de mantener una estrecha inspección al castaño, sin mayor peligro que una ración extra de vigilancia por parte de sus guaruras.

Entre las pocas oportunidades que tuvo Hades para aproximarse al Pegaso, la más conveniente - de todas las que pudiera haberse imaginado - aconteció cuando ya habían transcurrido tres días desde su llegada.

El Destino, que él pensaba le debía más de lo que recordaba, finalmente le concedió una favorable apertura.

Esa tarde, como venía haciendo desde que Káiser llegó, Seiya y compañía salieron rumbo al bosque adjunto al predio familiar. Esta lindante frondosidad se componía en sus prostimerias de suaves colinas que, con la asistencia de su enfermera personal, se internaban - sin mayor obstáculo que las pequeñas pendientes - para que el cachorro - que había duplicado su tamaño desde que Saori se lo regaló - retozara y gastara allí sus ilimitadas energías, tras de lo cual y a su regreso, cayese rendido en su jergón.

Pero distintamente a días anteriores, esa tarde el pequeño grupo regresó apresurado.

Hades no se enteró de los pormenores de lo ocurrido sino hasta la mañana siguiente, gracias a la preocupada conversación de un par de muchachas jóvenes. Ellas, en su mocedad, no tuvieron el cuidado de prever que toda información - por inútil o insulsa que parezca - puede ser de vital importancia para un tercero.

Esa conversación fluyó mientras el bullicioso par arreglaba la cama y el griego se encontraba por la mesita del ventanal, tomando su austero desayuno. En su inicio, la plática fue de lo más terrenal - según oídos divinos - ya que si no se quejaban de sus injustos padres, lloriqueaban por las travesuras de sus hermanos - menores y mayores por igual - hasta que llegaron al tema predilecto de toda púber; el amor y el desamor. Derivando siempre en las consabidas indagaciones, fanáticamente minuciosas, en las esperanzas imposibles y en los dulces sueños de hadas; todo respecto - siendo indiscutible protagonista - del joven inquilino.

Para mayor referencia, hemos de informar que, el extracto que le interesó a la deidad - y valió su paciente espera - fue el que sigue:

- ¡Ay, Helena! No sabes cómo quisiera poder ayudarle o por lo menos ser capaz de consolarle - de repente exclama la más alta.

- ¿ Porqué dices eso? ¿Es que algo malo le pasó? ¡No me asustes, mujer! - visiblemente exaltada la rubia pide una explicación inmediata.

- ¿No te has enterado? - el tono de su voz acusa la terrible falta de atención por quien se supone es su confeso amor platónico - Anoche, cuando fui a su alcoba para recoger la bandeja, la recibí de vuelta con su cena intacta. ¿Te acuerdas que así se pasaba los días cuando recién llegó aquí?¡Pero qué digo! Si en aquél entonces tú ni siquiera habías entrado al servicio de la casa.

- ¡Oye! No habré estado presente cuando aquélla vez cayó en depresión, pero sí recuerdo que tú misma me contaste todos los detalles de ese tiempo - corta intempestivamente su explicación, defendiendo a capa y espada que su anterior desinformación fue un mero desliz que no alcanza a manchar su devoción por el moreno.

- Bueno, como sea; el asunto es que me preocupé y obligada por esto tuve que ir con "ya sabes quién" para ponerla al tanto de esta delicada situación - así se referían a la enfermera personal de Seiya, a quien consideraban por default su enemiga, básicamente porque ocupaba todo su tiempo, incluyendo el libre, al lado del castaño - y fue cuando me dijo lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde. Supiste que regresaron antes de lo acostumbrado ¿no? - continuó cuando la otra sólo asintió rápidamente, expectante a lo que anunciaría - Pues se debió a que ocurrió un accidente.

- ¡Ay, no! Pero no es grave ¿verdad? - consideró perspicazmente porque estaba segura que no hubo ningún traslado de emergencia a algún hospital.

- Por lo que me comentó; sí lo es - aquí, su cara muestra un gesto adusto - y aunque, por fortuna al joven Kido no le pasó nada, para él es como si hubiese padecido en carne propia el percance - declaró, pensativa por unos instantes; y extrañada por el mutismo de su compañera se encuentra ante un semblante de completa confusión, entonces clama exasperada por su lenta conclusión - ¡Fue Káiser! Al pobrecillo se le vino encima una pila de rocas que él mismo desplomó por andar buscando una rama o algo con que jugaba, por su falta de pericia cayó descompuesto y no alcanzó a esquivar una roca grande que aplastó su cabeza.

- ¡Hn! ¡Pobre criatura! Y el joven ha de estarlo pasando muy mal; ya ves que desde que la Srita. Saori se lo regaló, él no se despegaba ni un minuto de su lado ¡Ah, Dios! ¡Qué pena!

La conversación continuó con este lastimoso matiz incluso después que terminaron sus afanes en la recámara del invitado. Ajenas al significativo favor que habían hecho; inocentemente se dirigieron a proseguir sus labores diarias, dejando a su huésped absorto en la decisión que justo en ese momento tomó.

Era hora de pagar una visita al Pegaso.

~•oOo•~

Desde la noche anterior, después que el veterinario se marchara diagnosticando sólo funestos augurios y recomendando resignación, Seiya se atrincheró con su lesionado amigo en su alcoba; no admitió que nadie entrara - salvo las idas y venidas obligatorias de la servidumbre - y abandonó por completo su rehabilitación. Tampoco importándole que, a la vuelta del reinicio de sus actividades, significaría padecer de nuevo un dolor incesante.

Y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ese infame sufrimiento porque él sentía que le debía algo a Káiser, no solamente por el hecho de ser su responsabilidad, sino porque él estaba seguro que si hubiese empezado desde tiempo atrás su rehabilitación habría hecho más por él, que estar - como ahora mismo se halla - postrado sobre el adoquinado, acariciando al dopado animal; pensando que seguramente ya ni pueda percatarse de lo poco, - un lugar cercano a la chimenea, suaves mantas, tranquilidad y su compañía - realmente poco, que le pueda ofrecer.

Él mismo permaneció inconsciente de su propio estado - bastante similar al del cachorro - que lo mantenía en un limbo existencial que únicamente la imagen desmayada de Káiser le provocaba alguna reacción de vez en .cuando. El moreno no sentía la necesidad de satisfacer a su hambre porque el recuerdo del accidente, que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, le producía una poderosa náusea que llenaba sus entrañas. Y cuando el vil sentimiento del arrepentimiento lo asaltaba de nuevo con gran fuerza, la artificial calma desaparecía y el sueño junto en ella.

De esa manera, no le fue difícil prescindir de esas necesidades básicas durante largas horas, solamente respondiendo con apocadas caricias y dulces vocablos a cualesquier movimiento que el cachorro hiciese.

Se quedó así, en monótona vigilia, hasta que - hacia el fin de la tarde - Káiser empezó a llorar.

Y cuando, servicialmente, Seiya se aprestó a hacer lo pertinente para calmar su dolor, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda obligándole a girarse hacia el rincón más oscuro de la pieza, lugar donde percibió una presencia extraña y amenazante. Al principio sólo alcanzó a ver un bulto pardusco, que con rapidez se moldeó en una silueta de tamaño grande que poseía tres pares de ojos rojos.

Entonces lo reconoció; era Cerbero.

El enorme can se aproximó lentamente y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo apenas al alcance del moreno. Ahí, una de las cabezas colocó un sobre; el cual, Seiya habría jurado que, unos segundos antes, no se encontraba entre sus fauces.

Aún antes que abriera la carta, Pegaso sabía que su remitente no podía ser otro más que Hades; sin embargo, lo que ignoraba - y despertó su curiosidad - fue la razón detrás de esa acción. Nada más leer el escrito supo que la propuesta que le hacía, equivaldría casi a vender su alma.

Y no le importó.

El trato determinaba que si vocalizaba su aceptación - requisito obligatorio - sellaba el acuerdo. Y abandonando el papel sobre su regazo, con su mirada perdida en la nada; así lo hizo.

- Sí - respondió llanamente y se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

Inmediatamente después, la bestia se alejó dirigiéndose hacia la salida y antes que llegase al umbral se desvaneció en una voluta de humo negro, que se arrastró silenciosa por debajo del resquicio de la puerta. Entonces, todos los moradores de la mansión oyeron un espantoso aullido - que a más de uno erizó los pelos - el cual provenía desde dentro del vetusto edificio.

Todos atribuyeron el lamento a que la despiadada Muerte había reclamado ya, la vida de Káiser. Solamente Hades y Seiya sabían lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Un prohibido pacto se había firmado a esa hora.

~•oOo•~

La espera de la llegada para la hora convenida de la reunión con Hades no fue tan angustiosa gracias al alboroto que causó por todo el lugar el aullido de aquélla bestia.

A lo largo de la caída de la noche y pasados los primeros minutos del naciente día, fue visitado por varias personas, las cuales - principalmente - querían corroborar que el cachorro aún se encontraba entre los vivos; además de indagar sobre el misterio del fantasmal lamento. Y aunque fueron realmente pocas las personas - sólo las más allegadas a él - que se atrevieron a tocar a su puerta, sus intromisiones se prolongaron hasta que saciaron por completo su curiosidad. De ahí el hecho que, cuando oyó el suave golpeteo sobre la madera de la entrada a su pieza, le sorprendió un poco que, al echar un vistazo al reloj, éste marcara el momento acordado para su entrevista con la deidad.

- Adelante - instruyó con cierta oquedad en su estómago.

Nada más quedar frente a frente a su visitante, cayó en cuenta del problema que se les presentaba.

- Fue imposible librarme de ellos - fue la excusa del más alto de todos, mientras mostraba con un leve ademán a su escolta.

- Está bien, muchachos - aseguró Seiya - sólo necesito unos cuantos minutos a solas. Es un asunto privado.

- Disculpe señor, pero la Srita. Kido nos ordenó específicamente no abandonar nuestros puestos por ningún motivo - expresó el guardián que aparentaba mayor edad.

- Lo comprendo y les prometo que no tengo ninguna intención de crearles problemas con la señorita - aseguró con calma - Yo me haré cargo de cualesquier consecuencia que implique mi petición. Seré el único responsable - terminó sonriendo tristemente al percibir que miraban furtivamente a la silla de ruedas, obviando su invalidez.

¿Acaso es tan fácil caer en condescendencia y dejar al olvido el mérito de que - una vez - fue digno portador de una armadura de bronce?

- Como ordene, señor - dice un poco reluctante el mismo soldado, después de intercambiar miradas con el otro. Y es que no tenían opción, porque en ausencia de la Srita. Kido, ellos le debían ciega obediencia al Pegaso. Así que, sin mayor preámbulo, después de una leve reverencia, procedieron a retirarse del lugar.

Durante todo el tiempo que ésta escena se desarrollaba, Hades no pudo apartar la vista de la figura que con afable autoridad daba órdenes.

Y es que también, aún y cuando el paso de los años sea de lo más natural y previsible del mundo; el ver nuevamente al Pegaso después de casi cinco años - tan próximo - convertido en un hombre, era una verdadera epifanía. Aunque su orgullo no le permitió admitirlo de viva voz, el Pegaso - el mismo que años antes, cuando apenas había rebasado su niñez, fue capaz de hacer concreta su presente sumisión - era alguien digno de admirar.

¡Ah! Y estaba seguro que, cuando llegase el momento, le causaría una gran satisfacción verlo pagar con la misma moneda.

Así las cosas, no fue extraño que el castaño atrapara al mayor - todavía regodeándose en la prometida revancha - con su minucioso escrutinio sobre su persona; y aunque éste hecho no le molestó o preocupó, si le alteró sus nervios el darse cuenta que, una pequeña parte de él, le gustó la atención recibida.

- Terminemos rápido con esto - pidió apresurado, volviendo junto al pequeño bulto que, durante todo este tiempo apenas si se percibía su existencia con el sube y baja de su respiración.

Hades no replicó la apremiante orden, de hecho agradecía la distracción, fundamentalmente porque, desde que conoció al moreno, invariablemente éste provocaba en él una sensación que no lograba discernir del todo. Si pudiera resumirlo en una sola palabra, diría que era aproximado al concepto de incomodidad, pero la rechazaba tajantemente porque ello implicaba que un Dios podía sentirse inseguro ante un humano y, esa situación era simplemente inconcebible para él.

Lo que Hades no pudo ver, es que lo que sentía era simplemente el más humano de los sentimientos. Eso que le da sentido a la vida, lo que nos da fuerza para continuar luchando, lo que nos hace sentir que no estamos solos; era afín al Pegaso. Aunque el dictamen de su lógica alegara que era imposible tener algo en común con este individuo, advertía un vínculo. Y su incomodidad radicaba en que éste último era constantemente más fuerte.

Examinando hábilmente al animal - casi como de hábito - procedió, sin más inútil demora, a reanimar su ya precaria condición. Colocando su palma sobre la coronilla de Káiser recitó una oración en una lengua desconocida que, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en un canto de hermosa métrica. Luego, una maravillosa irisación dorada fue cubriendo todo el cuerpo del cachorro; éste fenómeno se expandió y contrajo emulando el uniforme compás de todo ser vivo vigoroso; los vibrantes latidos de un corazón.

Cuando hubo terminado todo el ritual, - después de largos minutos; según Seiya - el Dios permaneció por otro instante más observando atentamente hasta que quedó conforme.

- Está hecho - notificó poniéndose de pie.

- Si es una trampa, el trato queda deshecho - advierte el menor cuando no ve cambio alguno en Káiser.

Al mayor se le escapa una risa de pura incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía un simple mortal a poner en duda su poder? ¡De su potestad sobre la Muerte! Básicamente equivaldría a negar su divinidad; la misma que él humilló.

- Yo fui quien te puso en esa silla y sólo yo podría liberarte de esa condena; ni siquiera tu amada Athenea, con todo su poder, sería capaz de hacerlo...¿En verdad necesitas una prueba? - siseo amenazante.

Irguiendo toda su imponente altura frente al castaño, realizó exactamente las previas operaciones que aplicó al can; pero a diferencia con aquél suceso, Seiya pudo patentar que un radical cambio ocurrió en su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Inicialmente, ese dolor que no lo abandonaba nunca, se transformó en un hormigueo que se extendió por sus miembros inferiores y, de repente, una calidez lo envolvió por completo provocándole un estado de colmada paz. Justamente, en ese momento, fue halado inesperadamente por Hades e increíblemente después de casi cinco años, se encontró de pie.

Fue la mayor conmoción que había experimentado en toda su corta vida. ¡Sintió vértigo! Y estaba seguro que, de no haber perdido su voz por la emoción, hubiera gritado a todo pulmón toda su felicidad. El Dios miró con suficiencia al castaño; siempre le hacía gracia ver que la cara de los humanos revelaba exactamente lo que piensan cuando están sometidos bajo una poderosa impresión.

Sin ningún segundo pensamiento e ignorando qué fuerza le obliga a actuar, el mayor no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar ese rostro que resplandecía con una dicha y asombro ilimitados. Confirmó que sus sonrosadas mejillas parecían seda bajo sus dedos y por un fugaz momento habría jurado que había tocado fuego.

Entretanto, Seiya solamente atinó a mirarlo con grandes ojos. Petrificado. Por un místico momento ambos entrelazaron sus miradas, hasta que Seiya se sintió sobrecogido por una emoción que no supo colocar, entonces desvío su mirada, dirigiéndola a un punto menos intrigante que los ojos griegos, que siempre parecían querer decirle algo.

- Te creo - dijo cuando finalmente recordó el origen de su actual predicamento y consiguió de nuevo el sentido del habla - El convenio sigue vigente - ratificó su compromiso y se dispuso a tomar asiento; ya que sus rodillas empezaron a flaquear.

- Perfecto - respondió el otro; dirigiendo caballerosamente a Seiya hacia su silla; fácilmente sosteniéndolo por encima de su codo, sin mayor esfuerzo del que si se hubiese tratado de plumas- Ahora sólo restará esperar.

Un silencio se prolongó entre ellos, cada uno imbuido en sus meditaciones, hasta que un gran suspiro se oyó por todo el lugar. Káiser se removió dentro de su capullo - formado por su mantita - asomando su húmeda nariz fuera del cesto.

- Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para su completa recuperación. Ahora sí puedes comprobar su mejoría - explica Hades.

- Hey, muchacho ¿cómo te sientes? - saluda al cachorro que rápidamente se desenreda de su mullida cubierta, moviendo excitadamente su muñón y dando lengüetadas a todo a su alcance - ¡Yo también te extrañe!…eh…Gracias - expresa finalmente a Hades con sus ojos húmedos; riéndose y rascando sin parar la barriga del perro.

El griego resopló al oír su agradecimiento; pensando si éste llegará a perdurar cuando se halle frente a frente a su Diosa y le comunique su convenio.

-¿Sabes cuándo tiene programado su regreso Athenea? - pregunta suponiendo presumiblemente que esa información la debe de saber el menor.

- La servidumbre espera su llegada dentro de unas cuatro horas; supongo que estará disponible para recibirnos alrededor del mediodía - en ese momento repara en que pronto se reencontrará de nuevo con Saori y por primera vez comienza a medir las posibles consecuencias de su decisión.

Hades notando el cambio de humor en el castaño, se apresta para retirarse, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecho porque con eso daba pauta al preámbulo de su venganza.

- Hasta mañana, Pegaso - dice cerrando la puerta tras sí; ansioso porque pronto amanezca.

~•oOo•~

Saori Kido arribó a su residencia favorita al filo de las 3:35 horas; siendo obligatoria y eficientemente informada de todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron durante su ausencia. Tras lo cual, de manera inmediata se dirigió a la alcoba de Seiya.

Sin ruido alguno se introdujo hasta llegar a donde ambos durmientes se encontraban; tumbados inceremoniosamente sobre el afelpado tapete de frente a la aún encendida chimenea. El castaño abrazaba protectoramente al joven animal que se hallaba enroscado a la altura de su pecho.

No parecía que existiese algo que pudiera perturbar su compartido sueño. Durante un breve momento se permitió admirar la pacífica postal y al no encontrar oscilación alguna en sus cosmos finalmente respiró tranquila al comprobar que la condición de Káiser no aparentaba ser tan delicada como se le había reportado.

Antes de salir tuvo la precaución de apagar los últimos rescoldos que aún chisporroteaban de repente, además de acomodar una almohada bajo la cabeza de Seiya y abrigar al par con una gruesa manta. Sólo cuando su mortal cuerpo le exigió su justo descanso, ella se retiró silenciosamente, susurrando bajo el dintel una sincera despedida.

- Buenas noches - musitó, deseando que de ahí en adelante, todas sus noches fuesen tan serenas como la de hoy.

~•oOo•~

A la mañana siguiente, Saori hizo una prudente concesión a Seiya por no haberse presentado a desayunar con ella, - procuraban hacerlo siempre que ella estaba en casa - pero cuando le fue notificado que no había salido de su reclusión - al parecer aún en contra del bienestar de Káiser - supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Aunque ella quiso suponer que era mero cansancio.

Por lo tanto, luego de haber despachado las inevitables responsabilidades de cualquier capitán de empresa transnacional, encaminó sus pasos - ídem a la noche anterior - hacia el moreno. Llegando frente a su puerta se limitó solamente a dar dos firmes toques y antes de esperar por alguna respuesta abrió la puerta de par en par.

El cuadro que descubrió la dejó inmóvil un instante.

- ¿Qué sucede? - inquirió; turnando su mirada del canela, que veloces huyeron de la suya, al cetrino que se fija retador sobre su mirada.

- Bienvenida Athenea, esperábamos por ti - el saludo de Hades sonó hueco, mas no así el ensayado gesto que realizó al colocar pesadamente su mano sobre el hombro del menor - Hay algo que Pegaso necesita decirte.

Ella entonces vuelve su vista al menor, inquietándose al ver su postura cabizbaja; claramente doblegado por una pena. Lentamente, como si le costase en ello la vida, él fue irguiendo su cabeza. A ella le dolió ver la evidente aflicción que distorsionaba los rasgos de Seiya en una máscara de súplica que no correspondía a su persona.

Káiser, que todo este tiempo había permanecido fielmente sentado a los pies del japonés; adivinó - o mejor dicho, percibió - el alterado estado de su amo y humildemente intentó consolarlo dando tímidas lengüetadas sobre sus nudillos. El inicial desafecto de Seiya no lo disuadió, manteniéndose firme hasta que por fin éste reparó en su respaldo. Y aunque también devolvió sus caricias, éstas fueron apenas existentes, casi intangibles. Inmerecidas. No eran suficiente paliativo para esa vergüenza que atrapó a su corazón.

- Sao… - comenzó, pero drásticamente se interrumpió, al darse cuenta que ya no tenía ningún derecho de dirigirse a ella tan familiarmente, como lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria - Athenea-sama… yo… - después de esto, nada más pudo decir, porque el nudo en su garganta le impidió verbalizar lo inconfesable.

- Parece que a Pegaso lo ha sobrepasado la emoción. Bien, en ese caso, creo que es mi deber ayudarle ¿no crees? - declara cínico el griego - Te presento al miembro más nuevo de mi ejército de Espectros - dice señalando al menor - Juró lealtad eterna - remató, sintiéndose triunfante.

Regresando su vista hacia el castaño, Saori mira que éste ahora acariciaba casi frenéticamente al cachorro - como si tuviera miedo que se fuera; que lo rechazara… y entonces lo comprendió todo.

- ¿Te lastimó, Seiya? - quiso saber.

- La Edad Media expiró hace mucho tiempo ¿Quién crees que soy? - bufó Hades indignado; a lo que Athenea hizo oídos sordos, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de boca del castaño.

- No - fue lo único que replicó el otro; todavía aferrado a la incondicional lealtad de su perro.

Y, cuando el griego leyó en la faz de la Diosa Virgen la comprensión de la traición de su favorito, no pudo contener más su furia que durante casi cinco años reprimió.

- ¿Lo has visto, Palas? Fuiste el ignorante partícipe de un intercambio. Ya has adivinado el resultado ¿no? - se acerca a ella, riéndose, sin pizca de humor - ¡Sí; lo puedes creer! ¡El ganador ha sido el perro! - casi vitoreó ésta última frase; y coincidentemente, dicho can comenzó a gemir - Eso es lo que vales - espetó venenosamente, palabra por palabra; de fondo, Káiser se inquietaba aún más.

- Te equivocas, hermano - fue la templada respuesta de Athenea; y el castaño estaba seguro que, nunca antes había visto a su Diosa con su semblante tan serio.

- ¡Ah! Ahora es cuando empiezas a interesarte en unir nuestros lazos ¿mh? Dime, hermana - su voz se cargó de sarcasmo cuando mencionó el parentesco - ¿Dónde estuviste todos los pasados siglos cuando me encontraba olvidado en el Infierno? ¿Qué fue más importante que tu hermano? ¿El resguardo de la maldita humanidad valió la pena? Porque estamos hablando de los mismos que mienten, discriminan, humillan, esclavizan y se matan entre sí. Sin olvidar que también traicionan - acaba riéndose de la notable palidez en el rostro de la deidad; pero de nuevo se exaspera porque el perro prácticamente ladra escandaloso a su lado - ¡¿Quieres callar de una vez al maldito an…?!

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo desde atrás. Inicialmente, con absoluto asombro, advierte que, quien intenta detenerlo, no pude ser nadie más que Pegaso; pero rápidamente termina por deducir que un rastro del poder que utilizó la noche anterior quedó latente dentro de él y es lo que le permitió llegar a él e intentar esta patética ofensiva.

Seiya, por su parte, al fin pudo comprender la tristeza en los ojos del Dios. Él mismo, después de luchar contra todo - incluyendo periodos de gran desesperación - tuvo la dicha que, el muchas veces caprichoso Destino, concediera su más grande anhelo; el de volverse a encontrar con su hermana. En su caso en particular, ese reencuentro le fue negado durante unos cuantos años, al contrario del griego, que por lo visto perdió toda esperanza desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Entendía a Hades pero no podía imaginar toda la amargura que cargó por tanto tiempo.

- Es inútil, muchacho. Jamás podrás hacer nada - declaró, seguro de que pronto el castaño se derrumbaría.

- Aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad? - le increpó Saori con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas - no pretende detenerte; te está abrazando - incrédulo, el griego intenta zafarse, pero Seiya no se lo permite; estrechándolo lo más fuerte que es capaz - Antes me dijiste que te sentiste olvidado y solo, pero ¿alguna vez te preguntaste si yo también sentía del mismo modo?¿te inquietó saber si tus súbditos sentían igual?¿intentaste conocerlos?

Athenea llama a Káiser, que obediente se sienta a su lado. Hades ahora empieza a creer que lo que está impulsando a Pegaso ya no puede ser eso que insufló con su poder.

- Yo lo hice; me intrigaban mucho sus relaciones, ¿te gustaría saber lo que aprendí de ellos? - la Diosa, al no escuchar objeción retomó nuevamente su diálogo - Tú imaginas que por ser una deidad mereces todo a cambio de nada ¿no? Pues bien, aunque no puedo negar que existen humanos que piensan igual al respecto de ellos mismos, la gran mayoría cuando aman sin restricciones, pueden darlo todo sin esperar nada. Y lo que es más, por esa sola decisión, algunos llegan a ser señalados, repudiados, apartados, castigados o hasta asesinados; y a pesar de eso, ellos saben que su decisión fue la correcta. Acaso ¿Ya olvidaste a Orfeo?

Permitió que Hades cavilara un momento esa idea.

- Yo no puedo afirmar que soy dueña de sus vidas. Finalmente, ellos tienen la fuerza en su interior para decidir su destino; de entre todos los seres vivos, únicamente a ellos se les concedió el libre albedrío, por lo que, ni tú ni yo somos capaces de obligarlos a pensar, sentir, desear, imaginar o amar de alguna determinada forma - aquí, Athenea miró a su hermano atentamente - Lo que quiero decir es que Seiya te eligió.

Y aunque a Hades le fue imposible asimilar del todo el concepto - ya que era, en extremo, nuevo para él - sí creyó en las palabras de Athenea porque experimentó los pequeños estremecimientos de Seiya, que contagiaban a su cuerpo. Parecían vibrar al unísono. Hubo uno en especial que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, cuando cayó en la cuenta que Pegaso se puso en pie y caminó hasta él sólo para consolarlo.

- Gracias, Saori-san - musitó conmovido Seiya, grandemente agradecido por su comprensión.

- La soledad podrá acompañarnos alguna vez en nuestra vida, pero nosotros elegimos si se queda - señaló ella para finalizar.

Para entonces, el castaño había agotado sus fuerzas y lentamente empezó a deslizarse para una inevitable caída; sin embargo, antes que cayera, Hades logró sujetarlo. Ahora teniéndolo a su costado, lo afianzó con fuerza, contemplando de cerca al otro. ¿Era verdad lo que veía en Seiya? O mejor dicho, lo que sentía emanar en suaves ondas dirigidas sólo a él. Era una fuerza tan persuasiva como cálida. Y nuevamente se halló rendido frente al menor; pero esta vez no había dolor.

- ¿Ves que no estás solo? - Saori sonrió, notando la inusual timidez de su querido amigo y alegrándose por la aparente aceptación del mayor; agregó esperanzada: - ¿Podría yo también unirme a tu vida? - consultó extendiéndole su mano.

En cuestión de un breve momento, Hades correspondió a su petición; su mano ciñó la de su hermana sin resquemor ni duda. Él quería esto, siempre lo supo, pero nunca había sido capaz de visualizarlo. El Tiempo se encargó de enterrarlo muy profundamente dentro de sí y no fue hasta que sintió el palpitante cosmo del Pegaso que esa venda cayó de sus ojos y fue capaz de verlo claramente. De aceptarlo de nuevo.

Esa mañana Hades despertó creyendo que había consumado su venganza.

Se equivocó.

Había ganado mucho más que eso.

~•oOo•~


End file.
